


Famous Last Words

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ghoul, Kinda swung from hot to sweet and romantic, M/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Slash, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean told him not to, really he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme. Please don’t read if you are offended by that.
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: The plants of Vault 22 have a side effect that hasn’t been documented yet: they emit a pheromone that lowers inhibitions, reveals attractions, and revs up the libido. Character A and B go into the vault complete with their unstated low key UST with each other, breathe in the air, and get freaky with each other among the plants. The plants only emphasize what already exists, so characters have consent and full control over their actions.
> 
> Wrote this in October last year, uploading my stuff to AO3. Enjoy :)
> 
> EDIT 28-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

“I still don’t understand what we’re doing here partner.” Dean sniffed disdainfully, flicking the ash off his cigarette.

Courier Six - better known as Taylor - pushed his grubby fingers underneath his aviators, rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

_I’m sure this eye twitch only started once I met Dean, the man has a voice like sex smothered in chocolate but God can he be irritating when he tries._ Taylor snuck a look at the singer. _Fuck - who am kidding? He could read me the damn dictionary and I’d melt into a puddle of goo._

“You’re supposed to be taking me to Vegas.”

Taylor turned locking his emerald eyes, on Dean’s, only to achieve seeing his reflection in Dean’s sunnies, “I _am_ taking you to NV - we’re just making a small detour. I haven’t been in this vault and I’d like to check it out.”

Dean raised a scarred brow, “Mmmm, just like you wanted to check out several _other_ equally uninteresting places. Are we ever going to get there? I’m starting to think you’re _lost_.”

Taylor’s eye twitched again.

“We aren’t lost.” He replied, as they trudged up the hill. “You know, you’re welcome to go on without me.”

Dean stopped abruptly, Taylor was about to tell him to move his scrawny ass, when the English ghoul spoke, “I haven’t seen flowers in 200 years.”

Taylor frowned looking past the tall ghoul’s form, his jaw dropped slightly, “They’re beautiful.” He pushed past Dean, strolling into the field of plants. Grinning he ran his hands over the foliage. “Can you believe this?!  Come on.” He strode up to the ancient vault door.

“I’m not sure we should go in there Taylor.”

He ignored Dean in favour of scrambling over the rubble and into the vault, “Why not?” He replied, jumping down.

“Did those warning signs escape your limited attention span?”

Taylor grinned in the low lighting, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Famous last words.” The ghoul murmured as he followed his partner into Vault 22.

* * *

 

“Look at these, they’re everywhere!” Taylor knelt in front of another plant.

Smoke plumed from Dean’s nose as he spoke, “I wouldn’t touch that, those signs said the plants are alive, it could take your hand off.”

Taylor grinned wryly, as he examined the seed pod in the middle, it was rich and green. He was simply in awe that these things were not only surviving, but thriving, “Scared Dean?” He taunted. 

The ghoul snorted, “ _Hardly_ , but you can’t shoot if your precious hands have been chewed off by a carnivorous plant and I’m _certainly_ not doing all the work.”

Taylor rolled his eyes, removing his sunglasses to get a better look at the plant. Placing them in one of his many pockets, he sighed, “Oh for the love of – look –” he poked the pod gently. “It’s fine. Nothing to worry ab –” his eyes widened as the pod shook violently. “Oh shit -” He scrambled back bumping into Dean’s legs as the thing exploded, showering the two men in silver dust.

Dean sneezed violently, “I _told_ you! I _told_ you _not_ to touch it didn’t I? What if it’s poisonous _hmm_?”

Taylor wiped his face with the back of his hand. Looking up at Dean his expression was sombre, “Maybe we should get out of here.”

* * *

 

Dean tugged at his bowtie for what felt like the twentieth time, “I thought you said it was this way. Is it getting warmer in here?”

Taylor clenched his eyes shut. His skin felt too tight for his bones and every time Dean’s honeyed voice reached his ears it sent a bolt of warmth into his stomach, more so than usual.

_Something’s not right here._

“Dean, _please_ stop talking.” They reached a hallway and Taylor decided to go left.

_When in doubt go left._

“This way.”

Dean followed, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands, he barely heard the words coming out of Taylor’s mouth. The boy’s ass was mesmerising. Ever since he had propositioned Dean at the Madre it was getting harder and harder to deny his attraction to the infamous Courier Six. The incident hadn’t been mentioned since they left so Dean had played along, however now, now that perky ass, full lips and emerald gaze were his sole focus. Dean tugged at his collar again.

_What on Earth is the matter with me?_

Taylor was thinking something along the same lines as Dean. He could feel the ghoul’s stare on him and it was driving him to distraction. The smell of smoke, gun powder and something faintly sweet drifted around him like a curtain. Taylor breathed in deeply and clenched his hands into fists. His mind was throwing him all sorts of sordid images and he was beginning to wonder why throwing Dean against a wall and playing tonsil hockey was such a terrible idea. Mercifully, the vault door came into view and Taylor sighed in relief.

Dean strode past him, throwing his suit jacket out of the hole and clambering over the rubble. The courier followed, Dean jumped gracefully out into the fresh air.

Taylor - who was about as graceful as a kitchen chair - tripped and fell.

Dean swiftly caught him as he stumbled.

That touch of skin on exposed muscle was all it took.

Taylor’s resolve snapped, curling his arms around Dean’s shoulders he stood on his tip toes and pressed his mouth to the singer’s. It was better than he could’ve ever imagined, Dean immediately responded wrapping his long arms around Taylor and seeking entrance into his mouth. Taylor gasped as a dexterous tongue pushed its way into his mouth to twirl around his own. His knees buckled and he brought Dean down with him into the soft foliage and flowers. Dean wrestled with his shirt and jacket, Taylor chuckled as he slipped his arms from the sleeves.

Taylor waited self consciously as Dean’s hungry eyes drank in his exposed chest. A mismatch of scars littered his pale skin from his travels in the Mojave, most of them he’d received from the place he’d first laid eyes on Dean, the Sierra Madre. Taylor could feel his face heating up, he looked away quickly, but Dean was having none of it. He pulled his sunglasses off, throwing them to the side with Taylor’s shirt and jacket. He pulled Taylor’s face back, scratching his fingers lightly down the dark stubble of his cheek, the courier’s breathing hitched.  Ice blue eyes met emerald.

“Don’t hide.” A rare, kind smile graced Dean’s features and Taylor thought his heart would burst.

Dean nipped at his neck fondly before licking the abused skin, Taylor shuddered.

“Been waiting for this, partner.”

Taylor heaved in a breath at the words, Dean toyed with the buckle holding his loose cargos up. Looking up through thick dark lashes Dean smirked as he swiftly removed the impairing garment. Taylor toed off his boots and stored down at Dean hovering about his aching member. He bit his lip as Dean grinned.

“Been wondering how you taste.”

“Oh God!”  Taylor’s head dropped back with a thump as Dean swallowed him whole. Taylor squeezed his eyes shit as his bitten nails found purchase on Dean’s shoulders. Taylor opened them again to lock with ice blue, he barely felt the questing fingers stretching him through his haze of pleasure. Dean’s eyelashes fluttered and several things happened at once. The ghoul smirked as his throat constricted and he did something – that Taylor to this day still couldn’t work out – with his tongue. His fingers curled up and Taylor’s world narrowed to that feeling, all at once his world exploded. He cried out and his back arched to an angle he wasn’t sure was physically possible.

When he came back down from his Earth shattering orgasm, Dean pulled himself off with a pop looking like a cat that just got the cream. Taylor reefed him up to his level by his armpits, mashing their mouths together. The taste of himself on Dean’s tongue was heady. Taylor pulled away from the passionate kiss to remove Dean’s shirts.  He ripped buttons in his hast to get to the man beneath, pulling his undershirt off. Dean attacked Taylor’s neck with tongue and teeth. Taylor arched up against Dean grinding himself over the tightness in the ghoul’s pants, Dean shoved them down his long legs with a desperation Taylor felt equally.

“Lube?” He panted, Taylor pointed in the general direction of his pants.

“Pocket.”

Dean rummaged through the pocket, “Bloody boy scout.” He murmured affectionately.

Taylor smirked, “Dirty old man.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him, “Less of the old.”

Taylor patted his cheek, “Refined then.”

Dean positioned himself above Taylor. Capturing his lips in a kiss he slowly pushed himself in. Taylor flinched at the burning sensation, it had been quite some time for him and Dean’s girth was more than he was accustom to.

The singer was panting heavily, “You – you alright love?”

He nodded, “Gimme a second.”

A few moments passed and Taylor smiled up at Dean, the urge to pound him into the ground grew steadily but that smile – his heart was beating so quickly he was sure Taylor would be able to hear it. Wrapping his legs around the ghoul, Taylor brought him down for a kiss.

When they broke apart for air, he whispered against ruined lips, “Don’t hold back.”

Dean captured his lips again and set a relentless pace.

Taylor angled his hips and there it was - pure bliss. Dean muttered a string of expletives into his raven locks, some of which Taylor was sure weren’t English. His world narrowed a second time and stars exploded before his eyes as he came covering himself and Dean with his seed. Dean’s pace became erratic as Taylor’s walls squeezed his member.

He came with a sigh of, “Taylor”, before collapsing nearly knocking the wind out of his lover. Taylor grinned madly, reminding himself to do that several more times once they reached The Lucky 38. Dean’s breathing slowed and he captured Taylor’s lips in a lazy kiss. Taylor shifted uncomfortably and pulled out an errant stick.

Dean chuckled, Taylor made a face, “Urgh, there is so a bed in the suite with our name on it.” 

Dean’s eyes shone with emotion, “Our?”

Taylor smiled kindly, “Yes Dean, our.” He gave him a peck on the lips.

“So,” Dean said, lighting a cigarette, “Vegas?”

Taylor plucked the cigarette from his lips and took a drag, “Yes Dean, Vegas.”


End file.
